Amber the New Girl
by INVADERZIM12
Summary: When another new girl shows up at Skool, there's brand new chaos to handle. And, to make things worse, she's nice to Zim! What's going on around here!


"Amber: the not so hideous new girl"-Part One-Doom Trilogy

Skool

9:30 am

"Today a new student will be joining the class." announced.

A girl walked into the classroom. She had brown eyes and long brown hair.

"Hi. My name's Amber. I'm the new girl."

Silence filled the room.

"Amber, you'll set next to Zim."

Amber sat down in the empty desk next to Zim. She looked at him and smiled.

"Hi. I'm Amber."

"Don't talk to me Human." Zim ordered.

Lunch

12:06 pm

Zim sat at a table by himself (as usual). Dib and Gaz were at a table on the other side of the cafeteria. Amber walked in. She was carrying a small brown paper bag. She automatically noticed that Zim and Dib were staring at each other. She glanced at both of them and then walked over to Zim.

"Hi…..Zim, was it?"

He was silent for a moment, and then he turned towards her. He frowned.

"Yeah……what do you want?"

"I just wanted to know if…."

Zim ignored her and looked back at Dib, who was glaring at him.

"Ok." She sighed.

"HEY ZIM! YOR ARE AN ALIEN!! AND I'LL PROVE IT!!!"

Dib stood on top of the table.

"Oh," Zim said. "I'm soooooooooooo scared. What are you going to do? Fling food at me?"

Dib took a handful of food off of the tray in front of him.

"Don't make me!"

Zim nervously gazed at Dib's fist. Food dripped from it. He shuddered.

"What's the matter, SPACE BOY??? Scared of some FOOD???" Dib growled.

Zim felt his anger surge through him.

"BRING IT ON, PUNY HUMAN!!!"

Dib whipped the food at Zim. It hit him and splattered. There was silence for a moment while Zim was still in a brief state of shock.

"HA! WHAT DO YOU HAVE TO SAY TO THAT???"

Dib felt something hit his face and run down it. It felt cold. He wiped his face with his hand. He looked at the liquidy substance.

"BEANS???? YUCK!!! OH, MAN, ZIM! FOR THAT, YOU ARE GOING TO PAY!!!!!!"

With that, everyone started throwing food and anything else they could find. Amber just stood there. Zim and Dib got up from their tables and stood in the center rim of the cafeteria. Dib lunged towards Zim, who was tackled to the ground. After a moment, Dib pinned Zim down to the ground, forcing his arms behind his back.

"ADMIT IT….ZIM! YOU'RE AN ALIEN AND I'LL BE THERE TO STOP YOU AT EVERY TURN!!!"

The IRKEN thrashed underneath Dib, trying to get away.

"Don't even try to escape, Zim! I won't let you go until you tell the TRUTH in front of eveyone!"

"Never…" Zim stopped struggling, realizing he was just wasting energy.

"Oh…really, Zim?"

Dib reached up to the table and got a handful of beans.

"Then…if you won't cooperate, then I'll have to expose you by force…now, talk or get a huge mouthful of beans."

He held his fist down were Zim could see it. He fought more, but Dib still held his grip on him. Dib grinned. He knew that Zim would slip up sometime…SPLAT!!!

"What the-?????"

"Why don't you pick on someone your own skill level?"

He whirled around to see Amber standing across from him.

"Oh, protecting your boyfriend?" Dib snickered.

"No," Amber began to speak. She crossed her arms. "But I can't watch you torture him."

"Ok then."

Dib got off of Zim and faced Amber. They stared at each other for a moment.

"Wait. What am I doing? I can't fight a girl."

"As you wish…"

A split second later Dib was on his knees and clutching his stomach; blood dripping from one of the corners of his mouth. He was in a horrible state of shock. She noticed a tiny tear come to his eye as he moaned in pain.

"Oops." Amber said….she didn't say it sarcastically, either.

"WHAT IS GOING ON IN HERE?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!"

The Skool Principal walked into the room. Everyone pointed at Dib, who was still kneeling on the ground.

"You're the little troublemaker. Come on."

"What? No! It's ZIM!!! HE'S GOING TO DESTROY US ALL!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

The Principal dragged Dib out of the cafeteria. He was still shouting.

"DESTROY US ALL! DESTROY US ALL! DESTROY US ALL! DESTROY US ALL! THE NEW GIRL WAS SENT TO HELP ZIM!!! SCREW YOU!!! SCREW YOU ALL!!!!!!"

Amber felt kind of bad for him. She walked over to Zim.

"Here, let me help you up."

Zim allowed her to pull him off the ground.

"Thanks….I guess." Zim said, brushing himself off.

Amber smiled and walked away. Zim still stood there in thought.

_No one has ever been so…..kind to me before. Not even a human could show so much compassion. What could it mean…..?_

After Skool…

Zim was walking home when he saw Amber around the corner. There were some bushes between him and Amber. Zim hid in the bushes to spy on her. He noticed that Amber had a pack like he did...only it was blue instead of pink. Then, a screen came out of it. Zim couldn't really see the screen, but he heard a male voice that was kind of deep accompanied by a higher male voice.

"My tallest, I think I may have located Zim."

"Very good, Amber. Make sure that it's him."

Zim recognized the voices. "The Tallest…….she's Irken." He whispered to himself. "I knew it!"

"Amber-" Tallest Red started to say.

Amber turned around to see Zim sneaking away.

"Hey! You were spying on me."

"Um….I don't know what you're talking about." Zim told her.

"Zim, I just going to tell you right now. You seem like a nice guy."

"Okay-what does that have to do with anything?"

"You're Irken. I can tell." Amber said to Zim. "Don't bother trying to hide it from me."

Zim sighed and said "How did you know that?"

"I have my ways…" She smiled.

"Ok then…what are you trying to say?"

"Do you have a base?"

"I can trust you? How can I be sure you aren't working for the Dib?"

"I beat him up at lunch, made him bleed and nearly made him cry. Isn't that enough proof?"

Zim sighed, then spoke. "Yeah…come on."

Zim's House

3:34 pm

"Neat." Amber said sounding surprised.

Gir walked up to her with that blank expression.

"Is this you're dog?" Amber asked.

"Yeah," Zim answered her. He looked down at Amber who was petting Gir. "So anyway, you were saying?"

"I can trust you?"

"Of course,"

Amber's disguise disappeared, revealing an Irken invader. Her eyes were sky blue.

"I knew there was something different about you." Zim told her. "Why are you here? On Earth, I mean."

"Oh yeah. I was sent on a mission from the tallest. I'm your apprentice."

"Huh? Oh no you don't…you're so lying." Zim told her.

"Nope. And I even got my own S.I.R. unit. Her name is Cir (pronounced like a k). Come on out Cir."

A cat came out from behind Amber. The cat was pink and walked on 2 legs like Gir.

"Ok, maybe you aren't lying."

"Told ya…so, have any plans for this _horrible _planet?"

"Not yet. I have to think of something really good-something that the Dib-human wouldn't ruin this time."

"He ruins your plans?"

"Yeah,"

"He seems so nice but he is such a jerk. I mean, he attacked you during lunch."

"I know. I've been dealing with the Dib ever since I arrived here."

"Cir, you can explore for a while." Amber said to Cir.

"Woofff!" Cir said, running off.

"So, you're my apprentice?"

"Yup."

"And, I'm supposed to like, help you become an invader?"

"Yup. I plan to be in Operation: Impending Doom 3." Amber said proudly.

"They're going to have an Impending Doom 3?" Zim asked.

"Yeah, and I've already been enlisted. Things haven't been going too well back on IRK with this operation…the Tallest aren't happy with the fact that it's taking this long to conquer planets. We only got 1 so far…and the new tradition of being launched as a part of the canon sweep…I think it might be discouraging them from trying."

"Well, I suppose I could show you how to be an invader. Here's what I'm thinking….."

End Part 1 Doom Trilogy


End file.
